


Justifiable?

by OzTheSpaceWizard



Series: Metall/u/rgy [22]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheSpaceWizard/pseuds/OzTheSpaceWizard





	Justifiable?

Gold didn't really have a body made for action movies; this was a fact. She was built for romantic comedies, dramas, noir, and pretty much any genre except for action. Though she loved the idea of people watching her beat up people much larger than her or doing crazy acrobatics to give her the advantage in a firefight. So here she was: engaged in a fistfight with someone she would probably end up ineffectually flailing at. However she had an advantage over her opponent that couldn't be beat: plot armor so thick it was almost tangible. Her armor allowed her to survive things that would kill the average person or nameless extra.

Though Gold's plot armor couldn't protect against her foe's dastardly plan. Well it wasn't actually a plan, in fact Gold did it to herself for the most part. As she lifted her opponent's foot the harnesses didn't pull fast enough to keep Gold from pulling her back out. Instead of flipping through the air the woman simply fell on her back as Gold dropped to her knees and gripped her lower back. The director yelled cut out of habit as she rushed to Gold who was howling in pain. The actress sprawled on the floor quickly shot up and moved over to Gold. "Help me get her onto her back." She shouted to the director, fighting to be heard over Gold's wails of agony.

They very gently laid Gold flat on her back and the director ordered someone to bring Gold a towel to rest her head on. As Gold rapidly regressed into whimpers the stunt-woman explained that she had thrown her back out. Eventually Gold was taken home as soon as she could move. She took some anti-inflammatory medication and laid on her bed. Silver was tending to her wife as if she were held together with twine and blu-tac when Gold made a request that made Silver feel uncomfortable. "Will you call Vanadium for me please? Tell her it's an emergency."

At this Silver tensed up for only long enough to go unnoticed. "Are you sure? I'm sure I'll be able to take care of you on my own." Silver weakly tried to dissuade her.

Gold gave Silver an icy glare that her acting career certainly didn't hurt. Silver left the room and made the dreaded call. As soon as she explained everything Silver went back into her bedroom and told her wife that Vanadium would arrive soon. Around 30-something minutes later Vanadium was let onto the property and a couple of minutes later she was let in the house. "How are you today Vanadium?" Silver feigned pleasantries.

"I'm alright. Where is she?" Vanadium responded; clearly more focused on her patient than dull formalities.

"Follow me." Silver instructed. Eager to get this over with but still dreading it.

After a few halls they ran into Electrum; who was aimlessly wandering around. "Hey Vanadium!" Electrum stopped them.

"How've you been?" Vanadium replied.

"Good."

"How's school?"

"It's going great."

"Have you been practicing that wink I showed you?" Vanadium asked; surprising Silver.

"Of course!" Electrum replied before demonstrating this new skill Silver was unaware she had.

"That's perfect! Those girls won't stand a chance against your charms." Vanadium praised her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we've gotta go take care of mom." Silver interjected, quickly trying to move along before her disapproval began to show on her face.

They waved goodbye to each other and the duo continued on its way. "I would appreciate it if you didn't teach her things like that." Silver stated, trying not to seem threatening.

"I'm sorry." Vanadium apologized genuinely.

Silver let out a sigh but before she could make up an excuse that she was just feeling stressed out Vanadium interrupted her. "You look like you're holding up the world; you need to let me work on you." Vanadium remarked as she ran a finger across her shoulders, causing Silver to jump out of her skin.

"Don't do that!" Silver spat while gripping her heart.

"What?" Vanadium asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I don't like to be touched."

"Eh? That must drive your family crazy." Vanadium replied; seeming to miss the point on purpose.

"I don't mind being touched by them... as long as they're not sticky."

"Does that mean our love isn't meant to be?"

Silver chose not to acknowledge the question as she turned back around and continued walking. Upon reaching their bedroom Silver opened the door and Vanadium rushed past her to Gold's side. "My love! What happened?" Vanadium exclaimed, feigning an intense romantic connection.

"Oh my dear, 'twas absolutely horrid! I felt my life flash before my eyes!" Gold replied as she held the back of her left hand against her forehead.

As they continued on Silver let out a sigh. People like Vanadium would always exaggerate their personality to compensate for Gold larger-than-life and whimsical nature. Which always left Silver shuffling around in the background. Even though Silver was a very important person she always tended to blend in unless someone was already looking for her. This didn't usually bother her but this time there were only three people in the room; her going unnoticed felt impossible. However there she wasn't: totally unregistered on anyone's radar even though it was her wife being taken care of. "Um, is there anything I can help with?" Silver asked, trying to get them back on track.

"Oh, I'll set up my table so we can begin." Vanadium replied as she removed the case from her back and opened it.

It took roughly two to three minutes for Vanadium to set up her table; the whole time she had a look on her face as if she were a cup stacking champion. After finishing she sat in the middle to test its stability. "Since her back's out would you mind helping Gold onto the table while I leave the room." Vanadium asked as she hopped off of the table and set a pillow shaped like a capital I from her bag on the table. Then made her way to the door.

"Of course." Silver answered before Vanadium left the room closing the door behind her.

Silver walked to Gold's bedside and began to help her up. "Um honey, when did you change into that bathrobe."

"I gave myself a quick wipe-down with a wet rag after you left to do whatever."

Gold undid the little belt and let the robe slide off onto the floor. Every time Silver saw Gold's nude body she was stunned but this time apprehension quickly followed. "Shouldn't you at least be wearing panties?" Silver asked.

"Why would I do that?" Gold replied as she added the final ingredient to a bubbling jealousy stew.

Silver helped her onto the table and placed the pillow under Gold's breasts as she was directed to. After making sure she was settled Silver left the room and Vanadium took her place. Silver decided she was going to get some work done since she wanted to be as far away from that room as possible.

After walking into her study and sitting down to do work Silver decided to listen to music. However, her favorite songs couldn't help her tune out the sound of Gold's moans which plagued her thoughts as she imagined what was happening in that room. In her mind, Vanadium was massaging Gold's back; eliciting moans Silver could only replicate with intercourse.

This was worse than being cheated on: at least being cheated on didn't result in the same deep reflection on one's own her emotions and thoughts. As much as Sliver loved her wife she also knew that jealousy over absolutely nothing was her "thing". Silver took off her headphones and began to pace as she reflected deeper on her current thoughts. Silver considered herself a level-headed, rational, and understanding person. However, she felt that jealousy undermined those traits; especially since after a quick google search she found that a massage was indeed a good way to speed up recovery and ease pain.

However she managed to get some work done eventually and wound up getting lost in it. After quite a while the maid knocked on the door and let herself in. "Ms. Vanadium wanted me to let you know that Mrs. Gold needs to drink lots of water and continue to rest."

"Thanks." Silver replied.

"Oh, she also hoped you wouldn't mind that she helped Gold into bed so that she could get her table and leave."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"She also wanted me to give you this business card and said she wanted you to call her if you ever change your mind.

With that the maid left Silver alone. Silver closed the door to her study and went to see Gold. Upon entering the room she found Gold under the covers and practically glowing. "Hey honey." Gold cooed as Silver made her way over to the bed.

"How was it?" Silver asked as she removed her socks and shoes.

"Her hands simply cannot be comprehended by the human mind. You need to give her a try." Gold replied.

"No thanks but I'm glad you enjoyed it." Silver gently declined as she slid under the covers.

Silver lightly draped her arm over Gold's still nude stomach and rested her head on her shoulder. Silver knew that her wife would never cheat on her, even at an emotional level. Silver decided that she trusted her wife enough that her jealousy was something that she could just toss to the side and forget about. "I love you." Silver stated.

"I will always be here for you if you need me... although you would be insane to expect much of me right now." Gold cooed noticing Silver seemed unusually attached to her.


End file.
